ethel_masiasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Goblin
thumb|295px DETALLES: * Título: 도깨비 / dokkaebi * Título 2: 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神-도깨비 / sseulsseulhago chanlanhan sin-dokkaebi * Título en inglés: Goblin * También conocido como: The Lonely, Shining Goblin; Goblin: The Lonely and Great God * Género:'''Comedia, Romance, Drama * '''Episodios: 16 + 3 especiales * Cadena: tvN * Período de emisión: 02-Diciembre-2016 al 21-Enero-2017 * Horario: Viernes y Sábados, 20:00 * Banda Sonora: Goblin OST SINOPSIS: En la época Goryeo, el rey Wang Yeo es manipulado vilmente por su consejero real que lo pone en contra de el general Kim Shin (Gong Yoo) traicionándolo y condenándolo a morir a él y toda su familia. Tras su muerte es convertido en un Goblin (duende, Dokkaebi) un ser inmortal en busca de venganza, pero pronto se da cuenta que fue castigado por derramar mucha sangre durante su vida pasada y es condenado a ver morir a todos sus seres queridos mientras el sigue vivo. Es entonces que va en busca de una salida, la única que le puede conceder la añorada muerte, la chica destinada a ser la "Novia del Ser Inmortal". El Ángel de la Muerte (Lee Dong Wook), no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, pues se dice que cuando un ser humano comete uno de los pecados mas crueles es condenado a ser un Ángel de la Muerte que guía las almas de las personas al morir . Ambos terminan viviendo juntos, y aunque no se llevan bien del todo, eventualmente desarrollan una estrecha amistad, que los lleva a ayudarse mutuamente. Eun Tak (Kim Go Eun) es una estudiante que posee una marca en la nuca que le permite ver fantasmas desde muy pequeña y estos fantasmas siempre la llaman la "Novia del Ser Inmortal" (Goblin). Eun Tak '''perdió a su madre a los 9 años y quedo bajo la tutoria de su cruel tía que anda detrás del dinero del seguro de su madre. Tras una desesperada petición de ayuda '''Eun Tak '''se encuentra finalmente con el Ser Inmortal (Goblin) de quien dicen que ella es la "Novia". '''REPARTO: * Gong Yoo como Kim Shin (Duende-Goblin) * Lee Dong Wook como Kim Woo Bin/Wang Yeo (Ángel de la muerte) * Kim Go Eun como Ji Eun Tak (sacerdotisa humana-Novia del ser Inmortal, 19) ** Han Seo Jin como Eun Tak (niña) * Yoo In Na como Kim Sun (Sunny) * Kim So Hyun como Kim Sun (vida pasada) * Yook Sung Jae como Yoo Duk Hwa (20's) ** Kim Hyun Bin como Duk Hwa (joven) ** Jung Ji Hoon como Duk Hwa (niño) Cercanos a Kim Shin * Kim Sung Kyum como Presidente Yoo Shin Woo (amigo y sirviente de Kim Shin) * Jo Shin Je como Secretario Kim Soo Bok * Lee El como Samshin (Anciana / Mujer de Rojo) * Yoon Kyung Ho como mano derecha de Kim Shin / Kim Woo Shik Familia de Eun Tak * Park Hee Bon como Ji Yun Hee (Madre de Eun Tak) * Yum Hye Ran como Ji Yun Sook (Tía) * Jung Young Ki como Park Kyung Shik (Primo) * Choi Ri como Park Kyung Mi (Prima) Otros relacionados con Eun Tak * Park Kyung Hye como Fantasma que sigue a Eun Tak * Hwang Suk Jung como Adivina/Fantasma * Park Se Wan (박세완) como Fantasma de la casa estudiantil * Kim So Ra como Lee Jung Hwa (Fantasma que quiere venganza) * Kim Min Young como Park Soo Jin (persona que molesta a Eun Tak) * Go Bo Kyul como Go Jung Hyun (compañera de Eun Tak) * Ma Min Hee (마민희) como compañera de Eun Tak * Yoon Hwa Kyung (윤화경) como compañera de Eun Tak * Ahn Ji Hyun como Go Jung Hyun (fantasma de la escuela, amiga de la madre de Eun Tak) * Kim Nan Hee como maestra de Eun Tak * Jung Hae In como Choi Tae Hee (Ep. 7 y 8) ** Jo Yong Jin como Choi Tae Hee (niño) Personas de la era Goryeo * Kim Min Jae como Rey * Kim So Hyun como Reina * Lee Moon Soo como sirviente de Kim Shin (Ep. 1) * Kim Byung Chul como Park Joong Won (eunuco consejero del rey) Otras apariciones * Nam Da Reum como Kim Soo Bok (joven en París) (Ep. 1 y 4) * Lee Han Seo (이한서) como niña de la librería * Lee Seul Bi como Mujer vanidosa que está en el café (Ep. 4) * Choi Woong como Parca * Kim Ki Doo como Parca * Jo Hyun Shik como Parca de la generación 22 * Kim Chang Hwan como Parca de la generación 23 * Yoon Da Young como Parca * Park Jin Woo como Prestamista * Yoon Joo Man como Prestamista * Hwang Sang Kyung (황상경) como ladrón * Lee Gyu Hyung (이규형) como esposo de Lee Jung Hwa, la fantasma vengativa (Ep. 11) CURIOSIDADES: * La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 30 de agosto de 2016 y la filmación inició a mediados de septiembre de 2016 en Canadá. * Será la segunda vez que los actores Lee Dong Wook y Park Hee Bon trabajen juntos, pues ya lo habían hecho en el drama Bubblegum. * En el capitulo 2 Lee Dong Wook esta viendo la television, lo que ve es una escena del drama Bubblegum, del que el fue el protagonista principal. * En el capítulo 2, se puede ver una presentación de IKON. * Kim Sung Kyum y Yoo In Na ya habían trabajado juntos en Secret Garden. * Kim So Hyun Y Yook Sung Jae ya habían trabajado juntos en Who Are You - School 2015 * Hwang Suk Jung y Kim Go Eun trabajaron juntas en Cheese in the Trap. * El día de su estreno superó en audiencia al drama Respond 1988, que era el drama que tenía mejores audiencias en su fecha de estreno de tvN. * En su primer episodio en la escuela que estudia Ji Eun Tak es la misma escuela que se ve al principio de la canción " Rough" de G-Friend. * La vereda donde se vieron El Goblin con Eun Tak mientras llovia en el capítulo 1 es la misma que aparece en Winter Sonata. * En el capitulo 9 el secretario Kim baila "Boy in Luv" de BTS y "Growl" de EXO. * En el capítulo 10, Yoo Duk Hwa, mientras está barriendo en su trabajo, tararea una parte de la canción "T.T" de TWICE. * En el capitulo 11 cuando los ángeles de la muerte están tomando café se puede escuchar "Stay" de BLACKPINK. * Cuando van al cine en el capitulo 7 se muestran imágenes de la película Train to Busan. * “Goblin” ha sido capaz de saltar sobre el margen del 14 por ciento con sólo números de la plataforma de cable. Rompiendo un nuevo récord, el drama obtuvo un 15,55 por ciento en calificaciones al agregar estadísticas de plataforma de suscripción. * El episodio 14 no saldrá al aire el día 14 de Enero como estaba originalmente planeado, en su lugar se emitirá un episodio especial con una historia más profunda sobre el desenlace del drama. Los episodios 15 y 16 se emitirán el mismo día. * El actor Lee Sun Gyun envió un remolque lleno de comida para todo el equipo del drama, anteriormente trabajó con el actor Gong Yoo en el drama The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince y con la actriz Kim Go Eun en la película Angry Lawyer . * Con la gran popularidad de la serie, tvN también emitirá un programa especial sobre un detrás de cámaras. De acuerdo con las fuentes, habrán dos episodios — mostrarán bloopers, entrevistas y más — que se emitirán el 3 y 4 de febrero. Las conversaciones indican que los episodios especiales se emitirán en el mismo horario antes que “Tomorrow With You” inicie su emisión en el actual horario de “Goblin”. * Con un pico de raiting de 22.1% se convirtió en el drama con mayor audiencia en la historia del canal tvN, sobrepasando al drama Respond 1988 que tenía el record en 21.7%. PRODUCCION: * Compañía Productora: Hwa & Dam Pictures * Director: '''Lee Eung Bok * '''Guionista: Kim Eun Sook GALERIA: Descarga (21).jpg descarga (24).jpg descarga (25).jpg descarga (22).jpg descarga (26).jpg descarga (30).jpg